


Because It Happened

by UchiHime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pack Dynamics, Past Character Death, actual wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ten years since Stiles was last in Beacon Hills. He'd left and never looked back. But Fate won't let him just stay away. Now he's headed back with a ten year old secret in tow, about to face all he left behind.</p><p>Discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I'm writing in my spare time. It's honestly not my highest priority right now, but I'll try to make it something worth reading and I'll try to update semi-regularly. Chapter lengths will vary, but most will be short. I have no idea where this is going or how long it'll take to get there.

When Stiles had left Beacon Hills, ten years ago, he'd never made the conscious decision to not return, it had just sorta happened that way. Just two weeks before he was to leave for college, Stiles had lost his father in a supernatural catastrophe and that had turned his world on it's side. Being in Beacon Hills had become painful, so he'd left.

He'd gone to school at CalTech with a full ride. It had been too easy to bury himself in his work and forget about the shambles his life had fallen into. A couple of very persistent people had become his friends and kept him from retreating completely from the world, but mostly he worked on assignments and projects and didn't think about anything else.

Big projects that needed doing had kept him from spending long weekends at home in Beacon Hills and by time winter break had come around, Stiles was actually scared to go back. Life in Pasadena was great and he loved it. Sure there was some things he really needed to discuss with the pack back in Beacon Hills, but it wasn't anything life threatening or terrible. It wasn't something he couldn't handle on his own. And even if it was, he wasn't alone. He had his new friends, and they were big helps.

He'd moved off campus second semester and got an apartment with his friends. He was in a very delicate situation and they were very supportive of him and helped him make things work. It hadn't been easy, but he'd made do with every card Fate dealt him. He'd had to stay in school an extra semester to receive his degree to make up for being enrolled only half-time during his second semester. He'd gotten an internship during his last three semesters and that had turned into a full-time job right after graduation. Before he knew it, five years had gone by and he hadn't returned to Beacon Hills even once.

He moved out of the apartment he shared with his friends and got a house in a nice little suburb in Pasadena. He started seeing a guy he knew from school. He got two promotions at work. He swore that all he had done was blink, and another five years had gone by without him even sparing a thought for Beacon Hills.

It was when Devlin had started feeling sick and the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, that he first thought about his old life and what he'd left behind. Falling back into the role of supernatural researcher had been easy, and when he figured out just what was wrong with Devlin, it became clear that it was time to move back to Beacon Hills.

It was luck that his job had a branch office just outside of Beacon Hills and were willing to transfer him there. Stiles had never sold his father's old house. There was too much of his life in that house to let it go. Now that he was moving back, it was good that he still had the old place. It had taken two and a half weeks of making arrangements before he was ready to move.

Stiles had woken Devlin up early in the morning so that they could make the drive down and arrive in Beacon Hills no later than noon. Devlin had slept most of the drive and sat staring out the window with his headphones on the rest of the way. He hadn't been thrilled with Stiles' decision to go back to Beacon Hills, but after Stiles had made it perfectly clear nothing would change his mind on the topic, Devlin had opted to stew in silence instead. Stiles allowed him his silence.

Stiles had done a lot of maturing in the years since he'd left Beacon Hills. He'd had to grow up too fast in high school in order to keep up with the hellish life he was thrust into. He'd grown up fast, but he hadn't grown up right. He'd grown up still trying to cling tightly to childish things, because he had been a child at the time and it wasn't fair that he was being forced to act as anything else. While away, he loosened his grip on childish things and held on to only enough that it didn't change him completely.

He still talked too loud and too much. Still flailed around like a spastic idiot. But he no longer judged his life on when he got to be Batman and when he was stuck as Robin. He no longer carelessly jumped into situations. He no longer used research as a shield between him and the rest of the world. He'd learned how to care for others in a way that wasn't detrimental to himself.

His friends, Carey and Leon, had helped him a lot with connecting to the world, and seeing a counselor at school had helped him deal with the loss of his dad. Devlin had helped by giving him the motivation he needed to better himself. It was fair to say that the Stiles returning to Beacon Hills was almost a different person from the one who had left.

"Devlin," Stiles said, raising his voice to be heard over the music blaring from the headphones, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Do you want to stop for lunch before heading to the hotel?"

"Ok," Devlin said, thumbing down the volume on his MP3 player. Stiles smiled at him and steered the car off the highway. His old jeep had died during his second month at CalTech and he'd replaced it with a Toyota Camry. He missed the old thing, but the Camry was more sensible and better for the Stiles he'd become.

"When are Carey and Leon coming?" Devlin asked a few minutes later.

"They'll be bringing our stuff next week," Stiles answered. "They're going to stay with us a few days, but then they're heading back to Pasadena.".

"Alright," Devlin mumbled, turning his music back up and staring out of the window.

Stiles sighed. Devlin really did hate that they were moving to Beacon Hills. It probably would have been easier for him if Carey and Leon were coming with them to stay, but Stiles couldn't ask them to abandon their lives in Pasadena just to make his life easier. They had already done so much for him, he wouldn't ask for more if he wanted to. Devlin was just going to have to accept that life was constantly changing and there was nothing he could do about it.

Arriving in Beacon Hills filled Stiles with contrasting emotions. He simultaneously felt like he was coming home and like he was falling into a familiar nightmare. He let out a slow breath, before pasting a smile across his face. "Well, Devie, welcome to Beacon Hills the land the bore and reared me."

Devlin shot him a glance out the corner of his eye, before situating his gaze back outside the window. "You know," Stiles said, "It really isn't that bad here. I think you might like it. There's plenty of woods for you explore and the people are really nice."

Devlin turned his music up louder and Stiles had to force himself to concentrate on driving to keep from yelling at him. He was trying to give Devlin the benefit of the doubt, because Stiles had just uprooted his world. But the decision to move back to Beacon Hills wasn't because Stiles wanted to, but because it was what was best for Devlin. Still, Devlin hadn't want to make the move; Stiles was the one who made the final decision, so he could be patient with him. A move like this was a big adjustment after all.

"We're going to go to Benny's Diner," Stiles said louder. Whenever Devlin thought he could drown him out with music, Stiles proved that he could meet and beat every decibel. "They have the best curly fries in town. And you're going to love their cheeseburgers."

Devlin sighed and shut his music off, taking out his headphones and winding them up before putting the music player in his pocket. "Happy?" He practically spat.

"Actually no," Stiles said back. "I've been giving you the benefit of the doubt, but quite frankly, I've had enough of your attitude."

"I wouldn't be giving you attitude if you weren't trying to ruin my life."

"This isn't about ruining your life. This is about getting you what you need. Do you remember how shitty you were feeling last month? Last week? Hell, just this morning? Do you want to keep feeling like that? Do you want to feel shitty every single day and get weaker every single day until eventually you can't even get out of bed by yourself and you just curl up and die? Or do you want to do whatever it takes to get better."

"I just don't see what this pokey town has that Pasadena don't. Wouldn't there be better hospital in a bigger place?"

Stiles sighed. "What's making you ill isn't something that can be treated at hospital. You already know this. We've discussed this before, Devlin."

Devlin slouched down in his seat a crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to meet him," he stated, finally getting to the real issue. "We've done fine without him this long, why should we need him now."

Stiles sighed and pulled the car to a stop outside the diner. "Devlin, you know not being around wasn't his choice. I'm the one who left." After his father had died, Stiles has promised himself that he would be one-hundred percent honest with the people he loved, because ignorance wouldn't protect them. Stiles had told Devlin the complete truth and left nothing out, because he deserved to know everything when it was affecting his life.

"He didn't try to stop you. And he didn't try to find you."

"That's because I didn't want to be found. Are we really having this conversation again?"

Devlin sighed. "I don't see why we couldn't have gone somewhere else, found someone else."

"Because there is no one else that would accept you like he will."

Devlin just sat there pouting, not saying anything.

"Come on, Devie, let's go eat. Then you can work on getting your attitude together for when you meet everyone tonight." Stiles tone said he was expecting nothing but Devlin's best behavior from here on out or there would be consequences.

"Yes, sir," Devlin mumbled, unfastening his seat-belt and getting out of the car.

Stiles took a moment to compose himself, before following his son out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks. Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter of this. This chapter is longer, I think, but I still don't really know where I'm going with this story.
> 
> I think I should mention that I added a couple of tags to the story. I added "kid fic" because it really should have been tagged that from the get go. I also added "magical Stiles" because I got a little carried away in this chapter. Don't expect large feats of magic, but there's going to be some little magic things. I also reserved the right to add additional tags, because, as I mentioned before, I have no idea where this story is going to go.
> 
> I also need to mention that this story is being typed directly into my browser and being posted without being edited. I'll likely go back later and fix somethings, but mostly this is raw.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Hello, Sheriff's Boy."

Stiles wasn't surprised that he'd been recognized the moment he'd stepped into Benny's Diner. He'd frequented the place when he was a teen, usually picking up lunch to take to his dad at the station. They'd called him "Sheriff's Boy" for longer than he could remember, but hearing the familiar moniker filled him with a brief flash of pain. He hadn't been called that in ten years. His father hadn't been Sheriff for ten years.

"BJ," Stiles greeted, pushing aside the pain and memories in favor of offering up a hesitant smile.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Benny said. The current Benny was actually the fourth Benny to own the diner. He had a son who would be around twelve now that was also named Benny and was next in line to carry the mantel. "No one's seen you around here in half a forever."

"I kinda lost track of the time," Stiles said leaning against the counter and smiling more confidently at the man. Back in the day it was a normal thing to find him leaning against the counter and chatting with the staff while he waited for his order. This was familiar and comfortable, like sliding into a favorite sweater, he slipped into his old role easily and without thought.

"Maybe you should buy yourself a new watch then," Benny said. "Who's this?"

Devlin was standing behind Stiles, fiddling with the string of his headphones and watching his dad curiously. Stiles gestured him forward. "This is Devlin. Dev, this is Benny the Fourth. A lot more fun than Benny the Third, but not nearly as cool and Benny the Second."

"And none of us can quite compare to the original." Benny said with a large, dimpled smile. "Nice to meet you Devlin."

"Hi," Dev mumbled. He was shy when it came to meeting new people, but once he was comfortable with someone he rarely stopped talking.

"You guys ordering anything, or are you just dropping by to show your ugly face?" Benny asked.

Stiles grinned. "You know you want a piece of this. Always have."

"I think not. Now, you know the rules: order or out."

"Fiiiiine," Stiles dragged out, grabbing a menu off the counter and flipping through it. "Really, when was the last time you people updated your selection? You've been serving the same stuff since my granddad was in diapers."

"You don't mess with perfection, Stilinski."

Stiles rolled his eyes again, smile not leaving his face. He liked this. This familiar banter with Benny. It was normal. Good. Comforting. It made him feel as if he'd never left Beacon Hills.

"We'll take two boobs in lace and frills, extra white stuff, and a gobbled swine on a flying saucer, and the two of us will eat all the curly fries you have in stock."

Benny clicked his tongue as he jotted down their order. "One double cheeseburger with everything on it and extra mayonnaise, one turkey and bacon wrap, and a large order of curly fries. What are you drinking?"

As a kid, Stiles had been very disappointed when he'd learned that Benny's Diner didn't have their own lingo for food, so he'd taken it upon himself to make up the lingo them. Everyone always humored him, but the slang had never caught on.

"I'll take a Dr Pepper. What about you Devlin? Sweet tea?"

The nine year old nodded and went back to fiddling with his headphones.

"Kid doesn't talk much, he can't be yours." Benny said it as a joke, but Stiles could hear the question in his voice. No one had known he was pregnant when he left Beacon Hills. Well, obviously no one had known, since normal boys couldn't get pregnant. Benny probably thought he'd knocked up some girl his first day of college and that was why he'd never came back. If only it was that simple.

Stiles hadn't known he was pregnant or even that it was possible when he'd left, but he really shouldn't have been surprised since his life had taken a turn for the bizarre when he was sixteen and was determined never to be normal again. That "spark" he'd ignited when he first dabbled with mountain ash had burned like wildfire and he found himself capable of much more than anyone had ever expected.

It was his luck that Carey had found him before he'd dragged himself to the hospital to see about his unknown illness. She was a Proxy like Deaton and Ms. Morrell, though she wasn't very well trained. Her mother, on the other hand, was very well trained as a Proxy and had seen Stiles through his pregnancy. She'd also taken it upon herself to take over training Stiles in being a Proxy. Deaton had started his training, but two years wasn't nearly enough time to teach him everything he needed to know.

It had taken both Carey and her mother to make Stiles face the facts and move back to Beacon Hills before Devlin became too lost.

"Trust me, once he's comfortable, he's never going to shut up." Stiles kept his tone light, neither affirming nor denying Benny's statement. "Make him a half and half lemonade tea."

"Alright," Benny said, stepping away from the counter to hang their order.

Stiles planted his butt on one of the red vinyl barstools at the counter and swiveled around to face the rest of the diner. This place had been frozen in time longer than Stiles' had been alive. It had checkered floors, a jukebox, and was famous for it's floats just like a 50's diner from the movies.

Devlin sat on the stool next to him and immediately started twisting back and forward in his seat.

"Still pouting?" Stiles asked, looking at his son from the corner of his eye. He could tell that Devlin was feeling more shy than angry right now, so the question really wasn't necessary.

"I'm sorry about my attitude," Devlin said softly.

Stiles smiled and swiveled in his seat to ruffle Devlin's dark hair. "It's alright," he said. "We all get upset and moody sometimes." Except, Devlin had never been very moody. His anger was slow to ignite and long to burn. Sometimes there was little sparks of aggression, but usually he was a very mild-tempered child. That was probably why they'd gone a full nine years without his wolf side ever showing itself.

"Here are your drinks," Benny said, before Devlin had the chance to say anything back. "I'll be right back with your orders."

Stiles turned his seat back around and grabbed his drink off the counter. "So," he said after taking a sip. "I was thinking when we move into the house, you could take my old bedroom and I'll take the guest room until we get the master bedroom cleared out. Since we have to meet everyone tonight, we'll have to wait to start cleaning tomorrow. Carey and Leon will be here next week and they'll start moving in our stuff while we visit your new school."

"Why can't Carey and Leon stay with us?" Devlin asked, playing with the condensation on the side of his glass.

"Because Carey can't leave her job and Leon can't leave Samantha."

"He could leave her if he really wanted to," Devlin said with all the logic of a nine year old. He'd never liked Leon's current girlfriend. "She's stupid anyway."

Samantha had once asked him if he wanted to watch Barney or Blues Clues and Devlin had never forgiven her for treating him like a baby.

"What'd I tell you about calling her that?" Stiles chastised. Sam really was a nice girl, but she knew more about physics than she did about people and knew even less about kids.

"Sorry," Devlin mumbled.

Benny brought over their food at that moment, but left quickly without saying anything, because a group of customers had just entered the diner.

Stiles didn't know why it had surprised him that Devlin was a wolf after seeing how much the kid could eat. A Benny's Diner Double Cheeseburger was by no means small, and it was made bigger when it added all the toppings. Stiles hadn't been able to eat a whole one in one sitting until he was twelve, but Devlin would undoubtedly eat the whole thing and still have room for curly fries. 

It was almost gruesome watching him eat. He set upon the food with vigor, as if capturing prey in the wild and trying to render it immobile a quickly as possible. Stiles had to constantly remind him to slow down and breathe. People were awed by how much the kid could put away. But his metabolism was so fast that there was hardly an ounce of fat on him.

"Stiles? Is that you?"

Stiles looked up from his own food at the sound of his name and froze in place when he saw who was standing beside him. "Hi, Danny," he said with an awkward hesitance. How does one go about greeting a member of the pack they had abandoned a decade ago?

"When did you get back in town?" Danny asked with an easy smile, showing off his dimples. His eyes were kind and nonjudgmental, as if it was no big deal that Stiles had left.

"Just today," Stiles said, forcing himself to relax and eat a curly fry. "I'm back for good," he added as an afterthought.

Danny's smile grew. "I knew you wouldn't stay away forever. Not everyone agreed, but I knew it. Who else knows you're home?"

"Er...no one. I was going to surprise everyone tonight."

"They're going to be thrilled to see you, but be sure to get there early or you're going to be the one surprised."

"Daddy," Devlin said softly, just loud enough to be heard.

"Oh," Stiles said, he'd nearly forgotten the boy was there. "Devlin, meet Danny, I've told you about him. Danny, this is my son, Devlin."

Danny's eyes widened in surprise when he took in the little boy on the barstool next to Stiles. "Nice to meet you, Devlin," he said. Stiles could tell that it took effort for him to keep his smile in place.

"You're the computer guy," Devlin stated. Stiles had told him about the adventures of the Hale Pack as bedtimes stories ever since he was a baby. Devlin knew every pack member's name and what they were best at. Stiles had wanted him to know about his family, even if he never met them, "The story of how you put a virus in the police department's computers to erase the videos and files about the banshee is one of my favorites. And how you made the high frequency security alarms to stop the bad pack from getting near dad's house was amazing. And the time you..."

"Devlin," Stiles cut in, "your fries are getting cold." All it took was the mention of food to get Devlin to forget whatever he was talking about. The nine year old let out a gasp, then immediately turned around in his seat and grabbed a handful of curly fries.

Stiles watched him with a fond smile while he waited for the barrage of questions that was undoubtedly about to come from Danny. "Wow, you really were planning on surprising everyone," Danny finally said. Stiles gave an awkward shrug, not knowing how to respond to that. "Well, I'm going to save my questions for tonight, because I'm sure anything I ask now is just going to be repeated later."

"We still meet up at the old place," Danny added when he realized Stiles wasn't going to say anything. "People will start arriving in about an hour. I won't tell anyone I saw you, so...see you later."

"See ya, Danny."

Stiles watched as Danny left the diner. "I like him," Devlin commented while finishing off the last of the curly fries.

"Good," Stiles stated. "Now, finish your drink so we can get going."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Here's a new chapter. It's short, but better than nothing. My brain just couldn't agree with itself on how to do this, so that's what took me so long. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter written sooner.
> 
> Tags Added: Actual Wolves, because it's needed to make the plot work. Jackson/OMC, because otg2012 requested that Jackson be part of the story and helped in the creation of an OC love interest for him. 
> 
> As always this chapter is raw. Also, I'm taking suggestions on things you guys would like to see happen and I will take every suggestion into consideration.

Stiles stood nervously outside the door of the Hale house with the sun setting in the sky behind him. It wasn't the same house that had been standing here when Stiles was sixteen. The county had taken and condemned the property right before the Alpha Pack came to town. After that whole fiasco played out and Boyd and Erica came home, Derek had purchased the house back from the county and demolished it. Then everyone had rebuilt it, together...as a pack. They'd just put the final touches on it right before Stiles left.

Stiles nervously played with the sleeve of his jacket as he stood on the porch that he, Scott, and Lydia had built, staring at the door that Isaac had chosen and Allison and Erica had painted. He didn't know whether he should knock, or just go right in. The Pack never knocked. Especially not at this house. The door here was never locked, because the chance of burglars going this far into the woods was slim and if they did well werewolves made quite the alarm system and because there was an "open door" policy. Everyone had been welcome to come and go as they please. Because Pack was family, and family never knocked, they barged right on in.

But Stiles wasn't Pack anymore, was he?

Making up his mind, Stiles took a deep breath, before knocking twice on the door, then turning the knob and letting himself inside.

A heavy silence descended on the room when Stiles entered. The whole pack was there. Scott and Allison. Lydia and Boyd. Isaac and Danny. Erica. Derek. Even Jackson and some guy Stiles had never seen before. Everyone was frozen in an awkward tableau, like a picture taken when no one was paying attention. As the silence persisted, Stiles wondered if it was too late to turn around and run right back out the door.

But he couldn't. He couldn't leave. He had to stay here. For Devlin. He pasted a large smile across his face and gave a jaunty wave. "Hey guys."

It was like a dam was broken. A wave of voices crashed down around Stiles. He heard his name and "oh my god" a lot. He was being hugged and punched and shoved and kissed and cursed and...he was drowning in it all. Lydia was clinging to him with tears in her eyes, then she was slapping him and shoving him away, only for Erica to take her place, kissing him on the cheek before yelling and calling him all types of idiot. Danny gave him a quick hug and a sympathetic look, before Isaac punched him so hard his arm went numb. Allison hugged and told him welcome back, before Scott tackled him to the floor in a full body hug. Even Jackson gave him a hesitant smile and one-armed hug.

Then it was like, all at once everyone remembered the situation and backed away from him as quickly as they could, leaving him standing alone under the heat of Derek's glare.

"What are you doing here?" The alpha asked gruffly.

Stiles stood frozen, his brain chasing itself in circles trying to come up with an answer to that, before words that surprised even him slipped from his mouth. "I came home."

"This isn't your home anymore, Stilinski."

The distance put between them with the use of his last name felt far greater than the miles he'd put there when he'd moved away and Stiles suddenly wanted, more than anything else, to make that distance disappear.

"Stilinski? You didn't even call me Stilinski when our relationship consisted of me getting you arrested and you threatening to rip my throat out with your teeth."

"You hadn't betrayed us back then." Derek's voice was barely more than a growl and the flash of his eyes made Stiles very aware of the fact that there was a full moon ascending the sky outside.

"Betrayed? I haven't betrayed anyone."

"Abandoning your pack is a betrayal."

"Abandoned you?" Stiles spat, matching Derek's anger with his own. "You told me more than once that I should take college as a chance to cut ties with you and your supernatural bullshit."

"And every time, you said that you would never do that. You said that Pack was your family and you wouldn't leave us. We trusted your words, then you ripped yourself away without warning and left us with a hole that could never be filled."

"I'm back now."

"For how long? A day? A week? Long enough for us to start trusting you again? Long enough for us to feel content with your presence and start caring about you? Just so you can rip yourself away again? No. Stilinski, you're not welcome here. We don't accept traitors into our ranks."

"Don't accept traitors? Erica, Boyd, and Jackson all left the pack. Yet they're sitting here like everything is all honky-dory. Where's their traitor stamp? Why aren't they being kicked out?"

"They weren't gone for ten years."

"This has nothing to do with how long I was gone and you know it. This is about you and your usual emotional constipation. You're not mad that I left the pack. You're mad that I left _you_. But you don't get to do that. Because you never said I meant anything more to you than a casual fuck. So you can't act like it's any different now. If I'm really as unwelcomed as you say, I'll leave. But at least be honest about why you're sending me away."

Derek moved across the room and had Stiles pinned to a wall between one second and the next. His eyes were alpha red and his teeth elongated as he glared at Stiles.

"Daddy?" A soft voice called from next to them. "Can I come in now?" Devlin asked, peeking his head into house, most of his weight leaning against the doorframe. The boy was extremely pale and Stiles could see the sweat glistening on his head in the lighting of the room.

"Shit," Stiles cursed, shoving Derek away without a thought and rushing over to his son. "Devlin?" He gathered the boy in his arms and held him tight, lowering them both to the floor. He could feel the tremors going through Dev's small frame. "Hey, Dev, you're okay. I got you now. I'm here. Your Pack is here."

"Daddy, I don't feel so well," Devlin mumbled, burying his face in Stiles neck and breathing deeply.

"I know, sweet, but that's why we're here. We found you an alpha. He's going to help you. He's going to take good care of you."

"Do you think he'll like me?" Devlin asked. He wasn't trembling as much, but he was still too cold and sweaty.

"I think he's going to love you," Stiles said to his son, before turning his gaze to Derek, who was standing there watching them with a weird look on his face. "I said I'd leave if I was unwelcome, and I will, but please help him. Don't send him away. We have no one else to go to."

"What's wrong with him?" Isaac asked from the other side of the room. Stiles had forgotten that the rest of the pack was there.

Derek went to his knees and took Devlin out of Stiles' arms, maneuvering the boy so that his face was buried in the alpha's neck. "He's a born wolf that's gone too long without having his first transformation coaxed out of him by an alpha." Derek rubbed a hand through the boy's hair and down his neck. "His wolf is trying to break out, but doesn't know how, so it's tearing him apart from within." He rubbed his face against Devlin's. "He's never even been Scented by a Pack," Derek added with an accusatory toward Stiles."Where is his pack?"

Stiles couldn't bring himself to look at Derek as he admitted the truth. He stared down at him hands and said, "You're his pack. He's your son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like I was setting myself up for failure with the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I've always been good at setting up cliffhangers, but pants at resolving them. I tried my best, but I can't help but feel I'm going to disappoint a lot of people with this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is very short. I think it's the shortest so far. 
> 
> As always, I have no beta and other that a quick glance through, the chapter is mostly raw. Expect mistakes, maybe forgive them.
> 
> See you next chapter, whenever that might be.

A dark look flashed across Derek's face too quick for Stiles to decipher. Then his face was completely blank, locked down tighter than a Gringott's vault. The alpha got to his feet, carrying Devlin with him as he crossed the room towards the rest of the pack. "We need to Scent him before we take him running tonight." He passed the boy over to Boyd. "Wolves only. Humans will just confuse his wolf and cause more damage right now."

Stiles had been moving to follow Derek, but hesitated at those words.

"You can come back for him tomorrow, Stiles," Derek said without turning around.

"I'm not leaving him here."

"You'll do as I say." His tone said do not refuse him. Stiles could hear the wolf in his voice, coiled beneath the surface ready to pounce the moment Derek's grip on his control eased even a little.

Stiles didn't want to, but he knew he had to leave. "I'll go," He said, half stumbling backwards towards the door. "I'll be back in the morning. Do you hear me, Dev? I'll be back tomorrow. I love you." He wasn't sure if his son had heard, being practically smothered by the Pack as he was.

Stiles hesitated before going out the door. "I'm sorry," he said softly, knowing Derek would hear him.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Derek said back.

Stiles nodded grimly and stepped outside. He made his way through the silent night and got into his car. Closing his eyes, Stiles rested his head against the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

He knew he'd gotten off easy for now. Ten years ago, Derek would have literally ripped his head off for what he'd done. But, apparently Stiles wasn't the only one who'd done a lot of growing up in the last decade. Derek had learned some better self control. He had a better leash on the anger that had always been building up in him.

Stiles knew Derek was angry with him. And rightfully so. Stiles would be angry if someone had kept the knowledge that he had a child secret for a decade, especially as he had no other family. But Derek no longer impulsively acted on that anger. Sure, he'd slammed Stiles against a wall just like old times, but Stiles had deserved it. Just as Stiles would have deserved it if Derek had ripped out his throat over Devlin.

Stiles took a deep, shuddering breath. It had never been his intention to keep Devlin from Derek. So much had just happened without Stiles intending it to. He'd never intended to leave. He'd never intended to stay away. He'd never intended to keep his son a secret.

But he'd never intended to get pregnant, either. Nor had he intended to get his father killed. It hadn't even been his intention to start sleeping with Derek in the first place.

Every decision he made felt like one big mistake after another. He'd screwed things up so badly. All his mistakes were catching up with him. And now he was sitting alone in a car, ten seconds from tears, feeling far away from everything he cared about.

Didn't people usually learn from their mistakes? Then why was Stiles continuously making more?

But some mistakes were happy ones. He loved his son more than life itself. He loved the education he'd gotten when he left Beacon Hills. He loved the life he'd built for himself. Sure, he was still sometimes struck with a crippling sorrow over what had happened to his father, but he doubted that would ever go away. And by leaving, he'd been able to raise his son in a safe place. Far away from the supernatural chaos of Beacon Hills. He regretted not giving Devlin the chance to meet his father before now. And part of him hated himself for denying Derek the only family he had left. But at the time, all he could think about was losing Devlin the way he'd lost his father. It had terrified him. And then, he'd been struck with the equally terrifying fear that Derek would take Devlin away from him. That thought had been what made up his mind even though he hadn't consciously made the decision.

Still, what Stiles had done was near unforgivable. He'd been scared of losing Devlin, but what if he'd never had him. What if his son had been somewhere out there in the world and he didn't even know about it? That thought was so completely upsetting. It filled him with both sorrow and anger. But these were feelings from just an imagined scenario. Derek was living this. He was living it and probably felt so much more, so much worse. And this caused Stiles to ache deep within his heart. Derek would never forgive him for this.

Stiles just might lose Devlin anyway. He evidentally couldn't be what his son needed, and Derek definitely wasn't going to want Stiles around after this. Derek could take Devlin and Stiles would be powerless to stop him. He would be justified in his actions and Stiles couldn't bear the thought of stealing his son away in detriment to his health.

How had things gotten so messed up? How had he fucked up so badly? And how was he going fix it?

Stiles took another deep breath, forcing himself to feel calm and in control, if just for a little while. He fumbled the key into the ignition and started the car. 

He would go back to his hotel room and rest. He'd leave this night to Derek and the Pack. He would let them be what Devlin needed. Then, tomorrow, he would come back and face the confrontation that would surely be waiting for him. And he would deal with it. He would deal with everything one step at a time. He would make this right somehow.

But not now. No. That's for tomorrow.

He put the car into reverse and slowly backed out.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else just die during last night's episode? So many emotions...
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is Devlin's point of view because I felt like a change. So
> 
> Tag added: POV alternating.
> 
> Maybe we'll get a little of Derek's POV eventually? We'll see next time I feel like a change. The story is still going to be mostly Stiles' centric, but we'll see what happens.
> 
> Also, the feedback I've been getting on this story is amazing and I love you all. 
> 
> As always, the chapter is raw. I might go back and edit things later, but mostly you're gonna get every little typo/grammatical error that can be made in a chapter written and posted within an hour.

Devlin had grown used to the pain. It was a constant ache inside him like there was something inside him, just under his skin, trying to claw it's way out. It was like he was too big for his skin but there was no stretch to accommodate him. It was like a million fire ants simultaneously biting every inch of his body. And that was just while the moon was changing.

At the full moon...there were no words to describe the pain. It robbed his breath, his strength, his senses. He could barely stand, barely move, barely breathe. He was dizzy and blind and drowning. There was a rabid beast caged inside of him trying it's hardest to escape and Devlin human form was too good of a prison to destroy all at once so it broke him down piece by piece.

He felt his best at the new moon. The wolf in him was docile, tired from the fighting it did the rest of the month. With no moon to call for it, the wolf just slept. The pain became more of an itch. Easily ignore. But the moment there was even a sliver of the moon back in the sky, the itch was replaced with a burning.

It had been four months since he'd first started feeling the pain. It was familiar to him and he could ignore it usually, except on the full moons. So, when the pain was suddenly gone it was strange and kinda scary.

Devlin blinked his eyes open slowly, trying to calm the pounding fear in his heart. He was in an unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar people and the pain he was used to living with was gone. There was someone touching every part of his body. Hot hands against his skin, hard bodies against his own. There were faces looking at him, familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. And their scents...

Their scents called to the beast within him. Not like moon demanding the beast to ravish him, but in a way that calmed him, lulled him into a sense of peace. There was a familiarity. A sense of family... brotherhood... belonging. Something the beast had never really felt before. There was small doses of these feelings with his dad and his friends, but they were just pale shadows to this. The scent around him was Pack.

The beast inside still wanted out, but it was no longer desperate for escape. It no longer feared it would always be contained. There was a promise of freedom hanging in the air. He could practically taste it already.

The fear he felt evaporated as he listened to his beast. It said he was safe. He was with Pack. There was no reason to fear.

His dad had said the beast inside him was a wolf. It wasn't a monster. It wasn't trying to destroy him. It might seem a bit scary, but it was part of him. He should trust the wolf. It had instincts his human self didn't have. He needed to trust those instincts because they would very rarely lead him wrong.

In his head, Devlin distinguished the beast inside of him from the wolf. The beast was the thing trying to tear him apart from within. It was rabid and dangerous and lonely. The wolf was the part of him that always knew when his dad was near and told him that the monster in his closet couldn't possibly be real or he'd know it. The beast was a part of the wolf that wasn't happy with Devlin's life as it was. It wanted more. 

Right now, the beast was a tiny thing barely even present anymore and his wolf was poised right beneath the surface like a puppy waiting by the door to be let outside, an abundance of energy coiled within it but the damage it could cause was only minimal. 

Calmer now, Devlin took in the faces around him and recognized one that was standing in the background, close enough for Devlin to feel his presence, but not touching him. "Danny?" Dev asked, "Where's my dad?" Because that was one face he hadn't seen and it worried him a bit.

Danny glanced to someone over Devlin's shoulder, the person who was holding Devlin against their chest. The embrace was warm and comforting and made his wolf yip in joy.  _Alpha_. That was the word his wolf told him. The man holding him was an alpha. He was being covered in an alpha's scent. Being claimed by an alpha. Being initiated into the alpha's pack.

There was a shift behind him and Devlin assumed the alpha had nodded at Danny's unasked question. "Your dad had to go," Danny told him. "He said he'll be back for you in the morning and that he loves you."

Devlin frowned a little but accepted the words.

There was movement and he was being lifted off the alpha's chest and set on the couch and turned to face the alpha. "Devlin," the voice was different from what he'd expected. He's expected growly and rough,  but this voice was gentle and soft. "Do you know who I am?"

Devlin nodded. He knew who the alpha was, assuming that this was the alpha his dad had told him about. Derek Hale was that last living member of the original Hale Pack. The pack he'd made for himself, filled with teenagers, was one spoken of with awe, because everyone had underestimated what they were capable of and that had made their every victory seem all the greater. Derek was a decent leader after he'd learned how to let people in. He acted tough and a prickly as a cactus, but really he was just scared to admit that most of the time he was scared, at least that's what his dad said.

Derek was also Devlin's father. But that was something different. Derek Hale was his father. Alpha Hale was his alpha. No matter what Devlin thought about Derek, he needed to keep it separate from how he judged his alpha. Devlin didn't know what he really thought about Derek, but he wouldn't think about it now. Tonight was a full moon. This meant he was dealing with Alpha Hale not Derek. There would be time to discuss everything else later.

"Did your dad tell you why you're here?"

"I need an alpha to call out my wolf and I need a pack made up of more than humans." 

The alpha nodded. "We want to be your pack, Devlin, but only if you let us."

"My dad told me about you," Devlin said. "He told me that you guys make a lot of mistakes and most of the time your plans fall apart, but you're still one of the greatest packs and anyone should be honored to be a part of it. I want to be a part of it."

Devlin didn't understand the look that flashed across the alpha's face, but suddenly the man stood up and headed towards the door and Devlin was scared that he'd said something wrong. But then the alpha stopped and turned back towards Devlin and he knew that look. It was a mix of joy and pride, not as obviously displayed like with his dad, but it was there and it made Devlin feel funny inside.

"Come on, pup," the alpha said with a flash of red in his eyes, "time to teach you to run."

Devlin got to his feet quickly and rushed after his alpha,


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ello lovelies. New chapter. Yay! And it's kinda long!
> 
> Did everyone else love last night's episode as much as I did? So many Scissac feels! 
> 
> Anyway, no new tags. Also, the much awaited conversation between Stiles and Derek. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As always, the chapter is raw, though I might go back and edit it later.

Stiles didn't sleep much that night. He sat up in his hotel room to ungodly hours of the morning letting his brain chase his thoughts around in circles, before finally crawling into bed when it became just too difficult to keep his eyes open.

He was blessed with a dreamless sleep. So exhausted, he was out the moment his head hit the pillow and was dragged into such a deep sleep that all he found behind his closed lids were blissful nothingness.

He slept for hours. He'd been getting very little sleep for almost a week now, so finally passing out was something his body needed and wasn't willing to let go off. He'd intended to wake with the sun and be at the Hale house first thing in the morning, but clock was dragging closer to noon by the time he opened his eyes.

By the time he got dressed, ate a small meal, and made it to the Hale house it was passed noon. He put his car in park and sat there idling for a while. Without the need to help Devlin and the pull of the moon in the sky, there was no reason for Derek to not confront Stiles. He had known this day would come eventually. There was no way he could keep Devlin a secret from Derek forever and no matter when during the last ten years he'd gone back to Beacon Hills, this conversation was bound to happen because every second Stiles had known about Devlin had been a lie told to Derek.

He'd always known Devlin was a wolf, the healing had cued him off, so the need to return Beacon Hills had always been there. He'd promised himself that they would go back the first time Devlin shifted. But nine years had passed and Devlin had never shifted and Stiles had almost convinced himself that Dev wasn't a wolf after all. He hadn't known the child would need his first shift pulled out of him. Then Devlin had started to get sick and...

Stiles pulled himself away from those thoughts before his brain could fall into the same circle it'd been in the previous night. With a sigh, he shut the car off and unfastened his seat belt. He hesitated a few more seconds, before finally opening the door and getting out of the car. 

As he made his way towards the house, he heard a high-pitched barking howl coming from just beyond the treeline. He stopped and turned to see who was there and was nearly barreled over by a small wolf, barely larger than a pup. The wolf let out a chirpy sounding bark and ran in circles around Stiles.

Stiles laughed, taking in the wolf's dark fur and amber eyes. It's joy and excitement was contagious as it sprinted across the yard, did a sort of dance, then ran back to Stiles.

"Is that you Dev?" Stiles asked, running his hands through the wolf's fur as it nuzzled against his legs. A bark was his answer. "You're quite the handsome wolf," Stiles said. 

A loud growl came from the tree line and Dev pulled away from Stiles' touch, his ears flattening against his head as he lowered himself to the ground in preparation to pounce.

A large black wolf stepped into the open space of the yard, and Dev leaped at it as soon as it was close enough. A large paw caught Dev mid-leap and he was knocked to the ground. The adolescent wolf immediately rolled to it's feet and pounced on it's alpha again. 

Stiles watched the two wolves play with a fond smile. They swiped and nipped at each other. Derek moved away from Devlin (in what could only be called a prance) making the smaller wolf chase after him. Devlin repeatedly pounced on Derek, but got knocked down every time until he pounced once more and Derek allowed himself to fall over. Devlin quickly climbed on top of Derek's fallen body and let out a victorious howl. Stiles swore he saw Derek roll his eyes, before flipping and knocking Devlin off of him, then pinning the pup with a single paw. Devlin looked up at Derek with a wolfy grin, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

Derek let out a huffing sound, before releasing Dev and letting the pup get to his feet. Derek's jaws clenched around the scruff of Devlin's neck as he easily picked up the young wolf and carried him towards the house. He paused briefly to pin Stiles with a look that said quite clearly to stay where he was, before bounding up the stairs and disappearing through the open door.

Stiles leaned against the side of his car and forced himself to not think about the conversation that was about to come. Instead he thought about how cute his son was as a wolf. All werewolves had two forms. The half-shifted beta form and the full wolf form. Alphas also had a third form that was large, monstrous, bipedal wolf.

Devlin was beautiful wolf. A black wolf with amber eyes and tufts of brown fur around his jowls. He looked a lot like Derek actually. His beta form probably looked similar to Derek as well, because Devlin just looked a lot like Derek in general. He had Stiles' eyes, but Derek's eyebrows. He also had Derek's nose and ears and skin tone. He had Stiles's mouth and hands, though. There was a lot of Derek in Devlin. Seeing them next to each other, no one could ever doubt that Derek was his father.

Stiles was comforted by the sight of the two wolves playing together. There was an easy familiarity there, and openness. There was no sign that just a day ago the two of them had been strangers. Stiles was glad, he'd been afraid that Derek would keep Devlin at arm's length. It was undoubtedly strange to suddenly acquire a child and it Derek being the closed off person that he is, there was bound to be some difficulties accepting that child into his life.

Stiles was pulled out of this thoughts by the sight of Derek stepping out of the house. "Colin is here with Jason," was the first thing the alpha said, "he's keeping an eye on Dev."

"Colin and Jason?" Stiles asked. 

"Jackson's fiance and son." Derek answered. Stiles remembered seeing an unfamiliar face there last night. A blond who'd been sitting next to Jackson, but the events of the night hadn't allowed time for introductions.

"Jackson's engaged?" Stiles asked, trying to avoid the conversation he and Derek really needed to have for as long as possible.

"They've been engaged for about seven years. Ever since Jackson first got pregnant. We figure they'll actually get married sometime this decade."

There was a story there and Stiles really wanted to hear it, but he doubted Derek would comply with his avoidance tactic for much longer, so he just nodded and mumbled "Oh."

"I want Devlin to stay here," Derek stated, not even trying to slowly work up to the heavy topics.

"No," Stiles responded, not even thinking about it.

"You don't have the right to say no. Devlin is my son. I'm allowed to have him live with me, but if you're let me finish you would have heard me say I only want him to live here full time while you're getting your house situated. After that and once he start school, we can work out a schedule. I want as much time with him as possible. I have nine years of his life to make up for. And you have no right to deny me, because it's your fault. If I wanted to take him and never let you see him again, that's within my rights."

"You're not taking my son away from me."

"I'm not trying to. I'm trying to have the time to be a father to my son. You may not be pack, but Devlin is. He's staying here, end of discussion."

"End of discussion? You know, if you'd put forth the effort to come and visit me in Pasadena, you wouldn't have nine years of his life to make up for. But you didn't even try to find me once I was gone."

"I wasn't going to chase after someone who made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with me. I wasn't going to force you to be a member of the pack."

"I told you countless times that the pack was my life. That I would never leave. You didn't even think that me reneging so suddenly was a cause to worry. That perhaps I needed you to chase after to if only to remind me that I had a place in the pack?"

"Every member of the pack knows that if they want to leave, they can whenever they want to and I won't stop them. So stop trying to make me be the bad guy. You're the one who left."

"My father had just died. I felt like I had nothing left. And you just proved that when you didn't once try to visit me. I could have been dead. I could have died and you wouldn't even have known because you'd already convinced yourself that I had abandoned you."

Derek was silent for a long moment. "That doesn't matter," he finally said. "What matters is that you kept the knowledge of my son from me. That was uncalled for."

"What would you have done if I told you about him? What would you have said? Ten years ago, you were as capable of being a father as I was of being president. You weren't ready for a child."

"And you were? You were eighteen, Stiles. You'd just started college. Your father had just died. How the fuck were you more ready for parenthood than I was?"

"I may not have been ready for it, but I made due. I made it work."

"And I would have too if I'd been given the chance. But I wasn't given the chance. You decided for me that I didn't want my child. Even knowing that I had no other family, you still kept him away from me. Whether or not I was ready for a child, I still had the right to know I had one. Just like I have the right to have my child live with me. Even if it's just for a week. I'm not going to keep him from you forever, because that would hurt him too much. I don't want to start my relationship with my son by breaking apart his entire world. Now, he wants to talk to you. You need to explain to him why he's going to stay with me."

Stiles took a moment to calm the whirlwind of emotions within, before nodding. This had gone better than he'd thought it would. What Derek wanted was fair. Stiles could allow him the week or so it would take to get the house ready. As long as Derek wasn't going to try and take him away forever. He needn't push his luck. Because if he pushed too hard he could lose everything. He could allow this.

With as much calm as he could muster, he headed towards the house to speak with his son.


	7. An Apology

Usually, when I decide to officially abandon a fic, I take it offline. I'm not going to do that this time, but I'm letting you know that this fic will most likely never be updated again.

I started writing this fic as a stray idea with no set plan of how I wanted it to go. It was just something done in my freetime as a way to put off working on my more important fics. But this fic quickly grew into something much more than that and I wanted to make it better. I didn't give in the care and detail in needed in the earlier chapters to set the foundation for the long fic it was turning into, and I thought doing a rewrite would make up for that. I never got very far into the rewrite and the more I tried, the more I felt it was a lost cause.

I don't want to take it offline, because I feel it has too much potential to just be left gathering virtual dust in the forgotten folders on my computer. So, I'm leaving it up, but as of now, this fic has officially been abandoned.

Like the quote from which the title came: Don't cry because it's over, smile Because it Happened.


End file.
